Necron Shinobi
by Rigbutter96
Summary: The fixed version of my old story. it took me a while, but I finally got to posting it again.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yo got another story! I know right, I'm just that awesome. Anyways, this one is a Naruto neglected parents fic. I've always wanted to try one of those. It will be an awesome Nauto fic, so expect him to be strong. And he'll like WAFFLES! I'll also have Naruto find a special surprise.**

-Chapter 1-

A eleven year old Naruto looked out his window to see his mother and father training his sister, Natsumi. Scoffing at those fools, he turned back to his project. As he got the parts ready, his mind wondered to them involuntarily. He and his sister were born on the night the Kyuubi broke free from their mother. While Natsumi held the chakra, Naruto held the soul. The people loved her, but they hated him. She was the sun, him the moon.

Over the course of his life, he noticed his parents always giving his sister attention, so naturally, he became withdrawn. While this worried his surrogate parents, he couldn't care less. The less attention they paid him, the more he could get done with his project. But, not only had they abandoned him in all but name, they pretended to be a happy family to the Leaf village. Lying to their faces. Yet no one bothered to think about the little blonde boy behind them.

Pausing as he heard the door to the backyard open, Naruto hid his project so no one would see. Knowing that in five seconds his mom would call for dinner, he made his way to his closet to grab his sword. Looking at it with fondness, Naruto thought back to the day he got it.

-Flashback-

A seven year old Naruto sat in a meditative position, as his chakra flared. Grunting with exertion, he remembered what the scroll said. He was after all performing a Kinjutsu, splitting his soul in two so he could gain more power. After nearly twenty minutes of concentration, he felt something drop from his stomach. Looking down he saw a katana laying there. Picking it up he examined it, before nodding. Slipping it into the sheathe on his back.

Walking back home, Naruto looked at his surroundings. The standard Konoha street. When he arrived at his family home, Naruto entered. Seeing the worried faces of his parents, as it was midnight, he looked at them blankly.

"Naruto where have you been? We were worried sick!" His mother yelled, positively furious that he, not only, missed dinner but his sister's training.

"I was out training. I lost track of time." Was his reply.

"That's not the point! We're your parents! You should have told us where you were. As punishment, Natsumi will get…. The sword on your back. Bad children do not deserve things like that."His father said.

Getting a devious idea, Naruto said." If she can wield it that is. I made this sword and, quit literally, put my soul into it."

His sister, in her excitement, reached to tear away the sword from his back. When she grasped the hilt, it sent a powerful jolt of energy into her arm, frying her chakra coils. Screaming in pain, Natsumi let go. His parents rushed to her side,

Cackling madly, Naruto walked calmly to his room.

-End flashback-

After that day, Naruto's parents had left him alone. Not that he minded. He was quit content to be left alone. Natsumi however demanded that he make her a sword like that. He had refused point blank, stating that she was too weak. Leaving a shocked family behind, Naruto went to train in his swords abilities.

Now here he was, entering the kitchen of his supposed home. Sitting in his normal spot, Naruto went over his mental checklist of supplies for his project. While he was thinking he didn't notice the worried look his mother, Kushina, had on her face. She had been noticing lately that he was severely withdrawn from the family, never speaking, acting as if he _tolerated_ their presence. Shaking those thoughts from her head, she looked at her daughter go on and on about the academy, saying how she was the best, even though she knew Naruto was the top. He had proven that by nearly killing Kiba Inuzuka for hitting on his only friend, Hitomi Uchiha.

It was at that time that Kushina and Minato knew something was wrong with her son. She noticed he would always put up a smile when they went to the chunin exams and saw one contestant get bifurcated. She brought this up with Minato, and he agreed to watch him. The first place they looked at were his records. They saw that he had been sent to the hospital with his right arm missing, bleeding heavily. It stated that they did not reattach it. But he has two arms they thought. Digging deeper, they found out about his first kills at the age of eight.

Apparently, he had been in the forest when he was attacked by Iwa jonin. When the ANBU got there, they were shocked to see Naruto, covered in blood, a katana in his hand equally bloody, standing over their corpses. When they learned this, they were shocked. How could they have not seen it! Heard about it! But apparently, it didn't stop there. No. His ecords showed an intelligence overshadowing that of Shikaku Nara. They saw that he was skilled in many Taijutsu styles, knew many Ninjutsu, and was a master of Kenjutsu. It had rocked them to their core, knowing that he was a prodigy. They thought Natsumi was, but their son, though they couldn't even call him that, had surpassed her in every way.

Naruto looked up from his meal, a grin spreading across his face as he solved the problem he was facing with his project. Something bubbled to the surface, something he hadn't done in years. He laughed. A psychotic, unruly laughter that made his family stop eating.

"HAHAHA! I knew it! I just knew it! It doesn't matter if it can't use the sword, I can just build one! HAHAHAHAHA!" Continuing his rant without looking at his family," Oh, he is gonna love this. Oh I just know it.'

Rising from his seat, Naruto sprinted to his room, his family soon following. Bursting into his room, Naruto walked over to his project: A living machine. A synthetic person, capable of thought and feeling. Taking his screwdriver, he went to work. Unlatching his main hatch and seeing the green crystal that powered him, Naruto made a few adjustments as hius family came in, again shocked at seeing his invention: A skeletal man made of metal(Look up Necrons on Google.) a green glow about him.

Finishing his adjustments and powering him up, Naruto backed away and called out, " MAG ACTIVATE SEQUENCE: 1!"

The metal monstrosity whirred to life as its eyes gained a life like look to them. Looking around, Magg spotted Naruto as he yelled once again." BEGIN REPAIR SEQUANCE 2 THE RUN DIAGNOSTICS!"

Following the command of his master Magg went to work. Looking at the, thing, their son had created, his parents were absolutely stunned. He had created a new life! They were both proud and shocked. Voicing their thoughts, Kushina asked." Naruto, what is that? How did you make it?"

"This is Magg, my personal best friend. I found him one night, three years ago when I was eight."

**AN: Boom! New story! I just can't stop! Well this one ios going to be a pet project so don't worry about my other stories. I plan on updating Dishonored Kitsune tomorrow along with my other stories.**

**Rig: You have a lot on your plate.**

**Magg: I concur. Statement: EAT THE GODDAMN WAFFLES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter of Necron Shinobi. I've gotten some good feedback, but not nearly enough! Review people! I beg you! Help me help you by helping me continue to write! I may give you waffles. Probably not.**

-Chapter 2-

After his introduction, Naruto's family were, again, shocked. He had created a new form of life. This was big news! He could very well become a national hero. As they were thinking along these thoughts, Naruto was helping Magg out with his body.

"Magg, I still need to make some adjustments, but, it should be fine. As soon as you can, we need to test the plasma caster and gauss rifle. After we need to speak to Oro-sensai and Jiraiya-sensai. They will want to know that we jumped ahead in the project."

"Good, we need to find a way to mass produce copies of me so that our plan can come to fruition. Speaking of, how is your limb replacement? Is it still within operational parameters?"

"It should be fine. My concern is Hitomi-chan. Her father is trying to force her into an arranged marriage. If she goes through with it, she's miserable. If she doesn't, she'll be turned into an outcast. There is no easy solution."

"Based on the information given, the only reasonable solution is to marry her first. However, this plan has a calculated 80% chance of failure. We must consult the older flesh-being for advice. For now, since this I have come into the open, it would be the best to explain what is going on."

"Perhaps your right."

Turning to his family, he took a deep breath to get their attention. Once he had it, he began his explanation.

"Magg is a synthetic man. He is made of metal, but for all intents and purposes, he is alive. I first found him when I was walking through the woods outside of Konoha. There I found a strange object glowing with a green light. As I looked closer, I fell down a hole. When I woke up, I found myself in some sort of pyramid. I decided to explore, and as I got deeper, something called out to me. I found myself in what could only be described as the brain of this temple. It opened itself up to me, teaching me, expanding my mind with new possibilities. It explained that our world, our planet, isn't the only one with life. That we were just a small portion of a larger, more extravagant meal. It showed me all its knowledge, and taught me too use their technology. Over the course of three weeks, I learned. And it was more than willing to teach. It explained that it was called a Necron, a being made from death, filled with life.

"I soon realized after the expansion of my mind what would happen if I told Konoha. They would take it. Use it for war; to enslave the people of our world. I couldn't let that happen. So ever since I found it, I have been working, toiling at making the once proud race something to be feared. I got some help in the terms of finances, workshops, and simple menial labor. I was in heaven. But one day, as I was on my way, after using one of the Necrons techniques to make a plasma sword, I was attacked by Iwa. It was there I lost my arm. Thankfully, the pyramid helped me. It made an arm just for me. But it didn't stop there. It rewrote my DNA to accommodate Necron enhancements.

"I used them to further myself, to better myself from the weak human that I once was. I became stronger, faster, healthier. But I didn't just use it for myself. I had some help, like I mentioned before, from Orochimaru and Jiraiya of the Sannin, Hitmoi-chan, and Danzo-jiji. But they coud only help so much. So I looked outside the leaf. After months of searching, I found it in the most unlikely of places: Ame. After contacting the Amekage, I set up an agreement: I build him an army, and he funds the materials. So, with the help of my allies, I managed to craft an army worthy of the Necrons of old. With it, the world will have to bow to the Amekage, who is the leader of the organization, the Akatsuki, would finally know a unified peace.

"With that in mind, I set out to build the perfect prototype for the future Necron army. That is where Magg comes in. The Pyramid, I later found out its name was Auron, was more than happy to supply parts and information to build it. By combining multiple forms of the different Necron synthetics. So for the last five years I have been building, working, sweating, and learning. And none of you even knew about it. However, I must thank you for at least teaching me how to use chakra. Because of that, I managed to make the connection between plasma and chakra. Auon was very pleased to learn that Necrons could use jutsu."

After his explanation, Naruto brought out a sphere shaped device.

"Now, it seems, that I must take my leave from the leaf. So, you must know, I do not hate you. I am however disappointed that the supposed strongest ninjas in the village couldn't even realize that their only son managed to do all of this under their noses. So this is goodbye."

Releasing the sphere, it expanded until Naruto's mother father, and sister were trapped.

"Don't worry, I plan on taking my allies and leaving. Magg, I need you toc contact Auron and tell him its time to leave, then get Oro-sensai, Ero-sensai, and Danzo-jiji. I'll get Hitomi-chan."

With their tasks set, the two went to work, and the Namikaze's could only watch in despair.

-Break-

Naruto arrived at the Uchiha compound right as Hitomi was arriving at the gat, having gotten a warning from Magg. She was wearing a grey skirt, with a light pink shirt, her pert c-cup breasts on display, a pair of black, heeled kunoichi sandals. Her hair went past he waist, coming to a stop at her firm posterior. As he was looking at her, she was looking at him. He wore his blonde hair spiky and wild, his torso covered by a long black hoodie. He wore black pants and ninja sandals, with his hands being tied by bandages.

"Hitomi-chan, its time to go! We need to leave! We've been compromised!" Naruto whispered.

"I know, I got the message from Magg. I have all my things in a storage scroll. Are you ready to go?" She was refering to his family. Sighing, he nodded.

"Yes, lets leave this godforsaken place behind us forever. Once we get to Ame, we'll meet up with Isaribi, Konan, Nagato, and the others. To tell the truth, I have no idea how I attracted Konan. Is that even legal?"

"Well, with your ability to understand any kind of problem, machine, or situation, in what you call the Senigon, you qualify to have more than one wife." And it was true, he did have an inherited bloodline. With his Necron enhancements, which will be passed down to his children, he does have a bloodline.

Nodding once more, Naruto wrapped Hitomi into a hug. Their faces inches apart. Then as if by magic, they kissed. For their eleven year old minds it was amazing. While it only lasted a couple of seconds, it still left them out of breath. Looking behind them one more time, they quickly left to begin their new life in Ame.

**AN: There you go. A new chapter. A new romance, and a new home. What will await our hero in Ame? Will his dream for the future of the Elemental Nations come true? Will he ever eat waffles? Or does he prefer pancakes? Anyway, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Another chapter of Necron Shinobi. Yosh the springtime of youth is with this story as it has been seen and faved by so many! If I do not get 1000 reviews I will run around my home town 500 times on my pinkies! YOUTH! And waffles. Anyways, this chapter focuses on Magg and Naruto and Hitomi getting to the Pyramid.**

-Chapter 3-

Magg was a…. different kind of person. Machine. Hybrid. Thing. Whatever. He would admit, he wasn't the perfect being that so many of his forefathers had attempted to be. He was flawed.. Did that mean he was going to kill everybody? Yes, if they pissed him off, or his new master commanded him. Does he believe he was un-killable? Hell no. He knew he could die. But, he was a proud Necron. If you cut them down, they stand back up. You crush them, they reform. As for him, he was a combination of the many Necron types. He could operate a speeder if required, could go into heavy artillery mode, had a plasma caster, and Gauss rifle. He was a one man army.

However, with the inclusion of this "chakra", as his master called it, he was even more capable of doing the thing he loved: Killing the worthless organics of his masters old home. When he would be sent on test runs out in the village, Magg would _hunt _the most powerful of shinobi. Of course, he couldn't hunt the BIG prizes, like Hatake Kakashi, or Maito Gai, but he still got to test his abilities. He could still remember the one that got away. She was an, interesting person to Magg. If she wee a female Necron, she would be the most prime breeding candidate. Her name, Mitarashi Anko.

Magg was stalking his current prey, a woman by the name of Anko. As he followed her through Konoha, Magg had to step up his stealth. She had almost detected him on several occasions. His synthetic brain was commanding him to continue this hunt. So he did, for days. An entire Month had passed, and he still studied her. Memorized her habits. Her very hygienic actions did not go unnoticed. One day, he saw her go on what the one organic, Jiraiya, had called a "date". He did not know why he felt angry with Katake Kakashi, for it made no logical sense to be angry with him. He did, however, notice that by the end of their "date", that Anko Mitarashi was, if he was correct, which he was 99.99% of the time, miserable. As he watched and listened as the "date" went on, he noticed that Hatake was getting very obviously drunk, if his sense of smell detectors were functioning right.

When the "date" came to an end, Hatake attempted to kiss Ank, and when she refused, had forced her against the wall. He said that she should just open her legs like she did with everyone else. Magg then used his, very, very, limited understanding of organics to realize that Hatake was attempting to ape Anko Mitarashi. Magg, acting on his trusted Necron instincts to guide him, jumped down from his perch on the building across the street and threw Kakashi Hatake into a nearby wall. Looking at Anko, who no doubt was scared of his skeletal, metal, and generally "creepy" looking outer shelling. He had said few words but they affected Anko for the coming years.

"Do not be alarmed. I am the original Necron Hybrid, Magg. Do not let this be in vane. I would very much like to hunt you at a later date."

With that said, Magg got his arm cut off by nearby ANBU. Running lest his master be discovered before his time, Magg retreated, but not before taking mental snapshots of Anko Mitarashi. It would be a very interesting hunt indeed.

Looking around from his current location, Magg quickly found his targets, all three, talking in a tea shop. Leaping from his perch, Magg ran up to them.

"Masters, we have an emergency. Code Alpha: green. We have been compromised."

Quickly getting over their shock that Magg was walking around after having his arm cut off so soon after, as Naruto had said that it would tae a few years to find the right metal and design the outer shelling to be more durable, they made their way to their different homes to get their notes, subordinates, and Icha Icha Novels. After they had everything, they set out to meet up with their blonde apprentice/ Master/ ally/ surrogate-grandson.

-Four Hours Later: Auron Pyramid-

Auron was a very big pyramid. Even though he was buried, for the most part, under ground. Walking along the dim corridors colored in green light, Naruto and Hitomi soon came upon the "brain" of the great structure. Activating the lighting switch, Naruto went to the main console and plugged himself in with the plug on the back of his neck while Hitomi went to make sure that their rooms were still in order.

"Auron, activate protocol seventy-nine. Then prepare thrusters and hovering mechanics. After awaken five Sentinel gaurds to take care of main ship functions." The blonde commanded.

**Affirmative. Commencing operations. Locating subject Magg, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Shimura Danzo. Location: approximately 100 feet from main entrance. Opening doors. Begiining count down to beginning flight in T-minus two minutes.** Said the robotic voice.

No sooner had he finished then all of the former members of the Leaf came in.

"So, it is finally time? Sigh, I guess this means we will eventually have to come back, if to speak of peace, or war, is not certain." Said one Danzo Shimura. He had met Naruto while the boy was in the hospital, having one of the healing Necrons making his new arm. The look on the old mans face when he saw the floating spider-like synthetic was priceless. After calming down, Naruto told the old man everything. From finding Auron to making Magg. To say Danzo was shocked was an understatement. He had, politely, asked if he and a few colleagues could see the pyramid. Naruto agreed, but only if they kept it secret. So Danzo, along with Orochimaru and Jiraiya all went to the pyramid. After explaining about what the rest of the universe was like and its own past, Auron gave them a choice: Join Naruto in his quest for world enlightenment, or be turned into a new breed of synthetic and organic hybrid. Needless to say, they decided to join the devil instead of oppose him.

"I am afraid that it is so. A shame we could not take my sweet daughter, Anko. Magg, you certainly seemed to take a shine to her." Orochimaru stated sadly. Magg's glowing green eye looked at the snake sannin.

"Anko Mitarashi will always be the one I hunt. She is my main goal currently. I may hunt others, but she has proven me that she is worthy of being converted to the Necron way of life. If we are to destroy Konoha, then I will not kill her. I will take her so that she may be converted and that we may give birth to a new race of Synthetic-Organic children." Magg stated in his cold, mechanical voice.

"Hehehe, looky here Oro. Looks like 'ole Magg here has a crush on your daughter." Jiraiya laughed loudly.

"Ok, enough with the banter. This is all of yours last chances at backing out of this endeavor. You don't have to come." Naruto said. He received a chorus of no's from the assembled, and a peck on the cheek by Hitomi." If that is how you feel, then Auron, take us to Amegakure.

**AN: I thought it was a good place to end. And yes this will be a Magg x Anko pairing. Don't worry, its not going to be a creepy machine inseminating a woman artificially. No, Magg will find some form of emotion.**

**Magg: I am most pleased with this pairing.**

**Rigbutter: Of course you are, you need to know what the pleasure of the flesh is like.**

**Magg: Do not presume that I am incapable of teaching you my definition of Love.**

**OK, creepy Magg moment over, so, Review. Tell me how YOU would like the story to go. Should Naruto offer his parents a chance at redemption? Or should he revert back to base programming and KILL ALL LEAF VILLAGERS? Remember, you guys get to choose what direction the story will focus, so review. Oh and I would like to thank Kamen Rider Arashi. He offered some very nice criticism on Naruto: Crimson Fox of the Coil. So thank you. I would like to offer you and Zwieg the chance at having a position as a character in one of my stories. Just send a PM with a name, description, and abilities and I will make it happen. MAY THE WAFFLE BE WITH YOU!**


End file.
